Cambios
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Para el pelinegro Uchiha era todo un tormento, su esposa ese día cambiaba de humor cada minuto y él ya estaba irritado se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Qué había hecho en su vida para merecer ese castigo? Y es que su adorada Sakura en esos momentos se encontraba tratando de matar con la mirada a su hermano. Itachi Uchiha... En momentos como esos dudaba de su capacidad intelectual.


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y por mi adicción de escribir a cada rato y hacer sufrir un poquito a Sasuke-kun. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

******Aclaraciones: **_La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc. Aunque claro, con algunos personajes he decidido modificar sus personalidades para que encajen con la historia._

**_Total de palabras: 1398 incluyendo el titulo._**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de Ayame De Uchiha esa es mía xD._**

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

**_Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente._**

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

* * *

_**Cambios**_

"_Porque en toda etapa de la vida siempre hay cambios. Existen etapas en las que estos son inevitables y solo nos queda resignarnos a ellos pero mientras nuestros seres queridos estén hay para nosotros todo estará bien"_

Un día más transcurría en la mansión Uchiha todo iba tan normal como siempre o casi todo, ya que ese día una peli rosa había amanecido un poco más emocional que de costumbre, estaba extremadamente sensible y para el pelinegro Uchiha era todo un tormento, su esposa ese día cambiaba de humor cada minuto y él ya estaba irritado y con un enorme tic nervioso marcado en su ceja, se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Qué había hecho en su vida para merecer ese castigo? Y es que su adorada Sakura en esos momentos se encontraba tratando de matar con la mirada a su hermano. Itachi Uchiha. Y es que el susodicho había tenido la grandiosa hazaña de recordarle a su esposa los kilos que había subido durante este mes de gestación. En momentos como esos dudaba de la capacidad intelectual de su hermano no sabía si era demasiado valiente o bien idiota, como se atrevía a decirle a Sakura que dejará de comer chocolate porque estaba engordando demasiado sin duda alguna su aniki era idiota. Lo único que lo aliviaba en ese momento es que su mujer se había calmado un poco. Sentía la mirada de lastima de los demás miembros de la familia sobre él. Perfecto día de descanso el suyo, perfecto día para reunión familiar y de amigos más cercanos –casi familia- perfecta estupidez de día el suyo, como deseaba que todo se acabará y poder ir a cualquier lugar, en momentos como estos extrañaba en demasía la oficina.

Un sollozo fue todo lo que escucho y en ese instante supo que todo iría mal y al parecer los demás también se percataron ya que callaron al instante.

_Otro sollozo, el caos estaba cerca._

_Y más sollozos… La tormenta había llegado_

_Nadie escapa de las revolucionadas hormonas de una mujer embarazada._

– ¡Sasuke Uchiha! – Grito la peli rosa mientras trataba de calmar sus sollozos – Eres un insensible, Itachi tu eres un idiota, todos son unos insensibles– siguió diciendo la ojijade mientras trataba en vano de secar las lagrimas que escurrían por sus sonrojadas mejilla – No se dan cuenta que soy una pobre mujer embaraza – Termino diciendo mientras seguía llorando. O no esto todavía no acababa. Era solo el principio – Uchiha todo es tu culpa, que yo este hecha un globo es tu culpa – O sí del llanto paso al enfado. Todo un nuevo record porque no había pasado ni un minuto, todos los presentes compadecían al pobre azabache, él no había hecho nada que no fuera no haber _usado protección_ a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias suyas y de su hermano – Itachi Uchiha quiero verte a ti en mi lugar un día de estos – El pelinegro de coleta no iba a salir bien librado de toda esta situación. Ese era el pago de su osadía –Ayame eres la menos indicada para reírte quiero verte dentro de unos meses haber si sigues riéndote igual – La peli morada paro de reír al instante notando a su novio tensarse y palidecer hasta el grado de parecer fantasma, su prima soltó la bomba a Itachi antes de tiempo – Así que Uchiha te recomiendo correr –grito histéricamente una vez más en ese día. Itachi al notar que tenía razón empleo la huida no quería morir a manos de sus amigos, los sobreprotectores de Ayame. Era muy joven para morir y Sasori junto a Pain no se iban a apiadar de él. La peli rosa sonrió triunfante "la venganza es como el chocolate, delicioso y dulce".

–Sakura-chan relájate no le hace bien al bebe – Hablo la matriarca Uchiha la cual estaba sentada junto al patriarca Fugaku Uchiha el cual nada más asentía a cada palabra de Mikoto Uchiha. Madara Uchiha prefería mantenerse al margen de la tormenta mientras miraba a su sobrino con algo parecido a la compasión, Obito Uchiha trataba de ahogar sus risas mientras se mofaba de ver como trataba la peli rosa al orgulloso de su sobrino… Esa niña era su ídolo. Era la única con las suficientes agallas para hablarle así a un Uchiha.

–Con todo respeto Mikoto-san pero usted también tiene culpa por haber traído a esos idiotas al mundo – continuo la ojijade. Sin duda ese día le echaría la bronca a medio mundo – Fugaku-sama usted tampoco se salva porque Mikoto no trabajo sola– continuo ahora con el pobre patriarca que hasta ese momento no había dicho media palabra haciendo enrojecer al instante a la Peli negra mayor mientras la peli roja Uzumaki asentía dándole la razón –Es que nadie intenta comprenderme ¡Estoy Embarazada! Dios quien dijo que el embarazo era la mejor etapa en la vida de una mujer es porque estaba drogado – Continuo la Haruno mientras pasaba del enojo a las lagrimas _otra vez_. Naruto se compadecía del Teme de su mejor amigo, él mejor que nadie conocía la furia de su hermanita Sakura-chan. Los padres de la peli rosa simplemente escuchaban a su hija y se apiadaban del azabache con un solo pensamiento "y todavía no es el parto".

–Sakura-Frente estás haciendo un drama– Esta vez fue turno de Ino las reuniones familiares consistían en La familia Uchiha, La familia Haruno y todos los amigos más cercanos de estos. Los amigos del matrimonio procreador hasta ese momento permanecían es un característico silencio pero todos con un mismo pensamiento "_pobre Uchiha_" aunque todos los amigos de Sasuke sabía que de pobre el Uchiha no tenía nada en todo caso la culpa de que Sakura estuviera así es de él, después de todo él quería un hijo y hiso todo lo posible procrearlo.

–Cállate cerda que tu no sufres– grito la Haruno mientras hipeaba a causa del llanto.

–Suficiente Sakura – Hablo Sasuke en ese tono neutro que lo caracterizaba pero que tenía un matiz de irritación.

–Pero Sasuke-kun tu no entiendes lo difícil que es para mí cargar con tu hijo– Hipeo una vez más – Y tu hermano no ayuda en mucho– Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Itachi que estaba siendo ahorcado por un muy molesto Sasori mientras Pain lo fusilaba con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran Uchiha Itachi estaría bajo seis metros tierra.

–Sakura escúchame con atención tú estas hermosa con todo y tus seis meses de embarazo. No le hagas caso a Itachi. Eres hermosa y me vas a dar el mejor regalo de todos. Sakura gracias – le susurro al oído mientras lo lamia suavemente.

–Sasuke-kun– Pronuncio la peli rosa y se puso a llorar en brazos de su esposo– Te Amo Sasuke-kun– gimoteo la ojijade contra el pecho del pelinegro.

–Igual yo pequeña. Eres mi vida junto a ese bebe así que contrólate y sigamos disfrutando de la familia– Finalizo el ojinegro.

–Familia vayamos al comedor que la mesa está servida – Informo la peli rosa volviendo a su estado anímico normal.

Estaba feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir en la vida? Tenía una hermosa familia que le soportaban todos sus drásticos cambios de humor, amigos que la querían y aceptaban como era, un maravilloso esposo y un futuro bebe, hijo de los dos engendrados del amor que ambos se tiene. Sin duda todo era maravilloso en esa nueva etapa de su vida, tal vez a veces se deprimiera por detalles insignificantes, tal vez cambiara de humor muy seguido y su cuerpo sufriera cambios pero al final todo habrá valido la pena. Teniendo siempre personas que la aprecian y quieren mucho a su alrededor ¿Qué podría preocuparle? Tal vez el hecho de que sus hermanos la quieren dejar sin su cuñado preferido. En esos meses todo había pasado demasiado rápido y todavía no se creía del todo que iba a ser madre de un pequeño que la necesitaría todos los días y hay estaba toda su familia apoyándola en todo momento. Porque mientras su _familia_ estuviera con ella nada podría robarle su felicidad porque todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes eran parte de su familia, conformaban su pequeño mundo y los amaba con cada parte de su ser fueran como fueran así como ellos la querían a ella. Sin duda esa era la mejor etapa de su vida y solo la compartiría con su muy extensa familia.

* * *

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**V**


End file.
